Sensual Muscles
by Kanjojojooo
Summary: While making plans with Bowser to stop both heroes of their worlds, something bufftastic happens.
Ganon stomps around his chambers, angered with impatience. His guest was supposed to be arriving round an hour ago and he still wasn't there; and it was nearing around 2 hours soon. Ganon shifts his eyes to the clock on the wall, and grunt with more frustration. Suddenly, the door slams open, and one of his subjects prances in.

"Your highness! The awaited guest has arived!" They say, and there stomps in, King Koopa himself; Bowser. His girth was supreme, and even an evil warlord like Ganon himself, still found his presence a litle bit intimidating.

"Well finally you decided to show up. What's the meaning of your lateness?" Ganon thunders as his subjects scurry to close the dor behind them. Bowser turns his gaze from the closing door to Ganons angry expression in front of him. He snarls.

"I have my own kingdom to run you know." Bowser boom back at Ganon. They both grun and make their way to the large table, where each of them sit at one end. They start discussing about how to rid of the heroe in their worlds. Ganon first, talking and complaining about Link and his many incarnates, always taking the triforces away from his might fist of power. How he wishes that Zelda was in an eternal slumber, and Link never existed, so he could rule al of Hyrule. As for Bowser, it was the usual for him; Mario should be dead, and Princess Peach shall be his lovely bride and Queen of all the Mushroom Kingdom. Though for some reason however, the topic of Princess Peach spewing from Bowsers scaley lips, made Ganon a bit uneasy.

 _"Why do I feel so unsettling... This is madness! No way should a future ruler of Hyrule should be... feeling such an emotion. This must end NOW."_ Ganon shook himself from his train of thought and cleared his thick muscular throat to speak.

"Shouldn't we be talking about something else besides romancing about filthy Princesses and focus our attention and tactics on how to end the lives of the "heroes" of our home kingdoms?" Ganon's tone of voice turns into a more serious tone, and Bowser's patience feels tested.

"Are you questioning my interest in marryinthe princess? I've been doing thi longer than you've been alive old man!" His voice roars throughout the room, and Ganon slams his hands on the table; simutaneously getting up fom this throne.

"You DARE raise your voice at me?!"

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" Bowser' tease made Ganon Leap from the other side of the table, straight to Bowser, just barely touching his ginormous snout. Their breath were mixing with each other, and the more they starred at each other and breathed out hot air, the more intimate it began to feel. Ganon backed away shortly after, and they both continued to stare at one another. Ganons eyes look up and down over Bowser's gigantic muscular body. It looked as if he had been working out becaue he looked a lot more ripped than he had befor the last time he saw him. It was actually a pleasent sight for Ganon to gaze upon. Especially his rippled abs. How, how they would look ever so titilating if there were droplets of sweat trickling down his body. Ganon could feel his face flush a deep Brownish/Red, but then felt even hotter when he met eye contact with Bowser.

For Bowser however, he had been watching Ganon's every movement since he backed away from him. Secretly admiring every inch of his body, wondering what his hair would look like without the decorations on them, flowing down his muscular back ad chest. Oh what a delight that would be. Especially if he got to caress his body against his, pressing his humungous cock against his, and lightly tracing his sharp claws around his sides, making him squirm under his thick weight.

"What are you looking at? Are you looking at this fantastic body right here?" Flirted Ganon. Bowser can visually see that Ganon wa blushing lke mad, but he tried to ignore that to not embarass the shit out of him.

"Maybe. What's it to ya dark man?" Bowser boomed back to him, in a subtle deep sensual voice.

"Do you wanna piece of this?" Ganon crotchchops and thrusts his pelvis and his entire body towards Bowser, and latched himself to him, looking deeply into the monster's eyes. Bowser's breath was quickly taken away by Ganon;s actionas but soon he was swooned into his charm. He leans in, closing his eyes, and slides his tongue into Ganon's soft wet mouth, like a slithery snake slithering into a wet cavern to mate with it's significant other.

Ganon moans, and grabs Bowser with his strong hands, and they both fall onto the table. Arms wrapped aroud each other, they continues exchanging slobbery wet kisses, equivalent to a gigantic dog licking your face and covering it in slobber.

Bowser breaks the kiss and pulls out his erect cock. He points it towards Ganon's face like a teacher pointing a ruler at a child. Ganon opens his mouth wide and Bowser slams his large girthy dick down his throat, almost choking Ganon. He pulls out and then rips every last peice of clothing off of Ganon, flipping him over to expose his screaming asshole.

"Prepare yourself for a thrust so mighty, that the generation afer you will feel it!" Bowser growls into Ganon's ear and thrusts in the hole as fast as Sonic the hedgehog on a speed floor thingy. Ganon screams and he grips the table so hard, it breaks beneath them.

"Finish in me Bowser. Finish in me so hard that cum will spill out of my ears!" Ganon screams, his voice so hih pitched that it sounds like one of those girls from the Chinese cartoons.

"GRRROOWOWWOOEW" Bowser Roars loudly, and cums so much that the whole room was splattered with cummies. Ganon cums too, but it's a baby sized amout.

"That was amazing." Ganon panted. He rols over and looks at Bowser, and Bowser loks back at Ganon.

"Same time tomorrow?"  
"Yep."  
Bowser tucks his enraged shouting boner away and walks to the door. "see ya"

"Bye" Says Ganon, and the door slams shut tight, like a treasure chest in the ocean, but you don't have the key so you just try to open it withyour hands but can't really so then you give up and go back up o the surface of the water or else you will die.


End file.
